Tanaaz Irani
Tanaaz Irani (née Lal) (born 8 April 1971) is an Indian actress. She has acted in Bollywood films and Hindi television serials. She has also been credited as Tanaaz Lal, her maiden name, and Tanaaz Currim (her ex-husband being Farid Currim). She participated in Bigg Boss 3 in 2009. Career Tanaaz began her film career in 2000, with Hadh Kar Di Aapne. She was also the Runner-up of Mrs. India 2002. Her significant releases include Abbas Mustan's thriller 36 China Town, Sooraj Barjatya's Main Prem Ki Diwani Hoon, and Jugal Hansraj's Roadside Romeo. She has acted in several television serials including Ye Meri Life Hai and Kis Desh Mein Hai Meraa Dil. She also acted in the film Kaho Naa Pyaar Hai directed by Rakesh Roshan. She played Neeta, Amisha's cousin from New Zealand, in the film. She was noted for her role of a young Anglo Indian girl trying to learn Hindi in Zabaan Sambhal Ke also starring Pankaj Kapoor. In 2009, she featured as a housemate in Bigg Boss (Season 3). Personal life (left)]] An Indian Parsee by birth, Tanaaz is married to Bakhtiyaar Irani with a son Zeus and a daughter Zianne (from her previous marriage). Tanaaz was very young when she got married to Farid Currim. She was 20 when she became mother of Zianne. After her divorce, she started acting in serials. In 2006, she met actor Bhakhtyar Irani (brother of Delnaaz Irani), on the sets of Fame Gurukul. The duo fell in love and decided to get married. However it was not permitted by Bhakhtyar's family because Tanaaz is 8 years older than Bhakhtyar. However, Delnaaz and his elder brother Paurus Irani helped to convince their parents and the couple got married in 2007. On 20 March 2008, the couple's first child, a boy, was born. They named him Zeus after the Greek God. On September 19, 2011, Tanaaz gave birth to a baby girl, Zara Irani. Zianne, her daughter, however stays with her ex-husband Farid Currim. Tanaaz and Bhakhtyar are also dancers and stood third in the celebrity dance show Nach Baliye in 2006. They have also done a music album that was choreographed by Bosco Ceaser. In 2009, the couple participated in the reality show Bigg Boss 3 leaving their son with Delnaaz. She also participated in Maa Exchange, a TV show on Sony, with Vindu Dara Singh's wife Dina. Tanaaz was also in Nach Baliye Shriman v/s Shrimati, a dance reality show on Star Plus. She was the captain of the Girls Team and competed against her husband in the show. She is now playing the role of Lisa D'Souza in sab TV's serial Badi door se aaye hain.She is paired opposite Baktiyaar Irani who plays the role of Ronnie D'Souza in the show.Both of them are highly appreciated by the viewers for their roles of a Christian couple who stay in a colony called Sunshine colony. Filmography Films Television See also *List of Indian film actresses References External links * Category:Living people Category:1972 births Category:Actresses from Mumbai Category:Actresses in Hindi cinema Category:Indian film actresses Category:Indian television actresses Category:21st-century Indian actresses Irani, Tanaaz Irani, Tanaaz Category:Nach Baliye contestants